


Rings and Names and All Contained Therein

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [16]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Sibling Incest, brothers being brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki take a break from moving into their new apartment, far away from everyone who knows they're brothers. </p>
<p>They knew that complexities would arise eventually, but so far, matching rings and matching names were enough for people to simply assume. Thor wrapped his arms around his brother, pressing their foreheads together. "We did it, Loki. We really did it. We're free," he said fiercely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Today's song- [The Clash - Rock the Casbah](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bJ9r8LMU9bQ)
> 
> Enjoy!

Thor dropped the last moving box in the living room with a sigh of relief, and followed the strains of music to the kitchen. Loki had stopped unpacking half an hour ago to start their dinner, and he was singing along with the tinny speakers on his laptop and dancing, his trim ass bouncing perfectly with the beat. His face was open and his eyes were bright, and _fuck_ he looked good when he bent over to slide the lasagna into the oven. 

Everything was going so much better than they had dared dream. The months of carefully planning lies, getting insurance on the exchange so they could both claim to be on the other's, all of it had paid off. They were here, in _their_ home, together. He knew complexities would arise eventually, but so far, matching rings and matching names were enough for people to simply assume. 

Loki glanced over his shoulder and caught Thor staring, and he winked. His hair was curling slightly from steam, and he looked so purely happy that Thor never wanted to see anything else, ever again. He turned as Thor stepped towards him and brought their lips together. 

"That takes awhile to cook, right? Do we have time to..."

"Rock the Casbah?" Loki finished with a grin. "Mm-hmm."

Thor snorted. "You're ridiculous."

"And you're delicious. Strip."

Thor looked around. " _Here_?"

"Why not? The bed is still in pieces against the wall, and the table is the perfect height. I checked before I bought it."

Thor shrugged and began to undress. He had his clothes almost off when it hit him. When it really, fully sank in. They could do it anytime, anywhere, that they wanted. No more sneaking around, no more fumbling in the garage, pants shoved down just far enough for the fastest fuck they could manage. No more hands clapped over mouths, silencing the other's pleasure. He stopped, jeans hanging loosely around his knees, and wrapped his arms around his brother, pressing their foreheads together. "We did it, Loki. We really did it. We're free," he said fiercely.

"You just noticed?" Loki asked. 

"I just _felt _it," Thor answered.__

Loki's face softened briefly as he met Thor's eyes, before he smirked and straightened. "Come here, then," he said, walking around to the clear end of the table. "Come feel it."

Thor paused to kick off his jeans before following, watching Loki's smile weaken slightly as he did so. "Oh, really," he said. "You really thought that would work?"

Loki shrugged. "It has before."

"I was fifteen!"

"I didn't trip over my own clothes when I was fifteen."

"Only because you were so skinny, you didn't weigh enough to fall over."

Loki's voice was patronizing. "Yes, Thor. We all know you're bigger than me. Now do you want me to fuck you or what?"

" _Yes_ , I want you to fuck me. _God_. I'm naked, aren't I?"

"You're still wearing your socks."

"That's what they do in porn. I thought maybe you'd like it."

"I have no idea why they do that in porn. It just makes me wonder what they're hiding under there."

"Fine, then, I'll take them off."

"Fine."

Thor tugged his socks off as fast as he could and circled the table to where his brother waited. 

"I'm naked, okay?"

"Mmm-hmmm," Loki agreed. He had been enjoying messing with his brother, but the sight of Thor, naked, still had a tendency to leave him tongue-tied. After all these years. It was kind of annoying. Right now, though, he was going to make the best of it. "Where's the lube?"

"The lu- _oh_. Fuck," Thor breathed. "I know I packed it somewhere in our suitcases."

Loki closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay," he said. "We can deal with this."

He opened the left drawer of the fridge, trying to tell himself this was _not_ the exact place their mother would keep it, if she lived here, even though he knew it was, and pulled out the jar of coconut oil.

"That?" Thor's eyes widened. "Doesn't it smell kind of strong?"

"Yes, it does, and you're the one who doesn't know where he packed the lube. And do you really want to complain about me making your ass taste like cookies?"

Thor's follow-up argument evaporated. "I'm sure it'll be fine," he said meekly.

"That's what I thought. Over the table," Loki said. 

Thor widened his stance and draped himself across the pale wood. It always surprised him, Loki's preference for light, simple decorations; it seemed so incongruous with his personality, but Thor had to agree that this table was perfect, smooth and cool beneath his skin. And yes, _just_ the right height to do this comfortably, even if it was currently messy enough that Thor's head had to rest between an empty noodle box and a cheese grater.

Loki undressed quickly and scooped a dollop out of the jar. He smeared it across Thor's entrance, earning himself a mumble of complaint at the coldness. Loki gave his ass an affectionate slap, to quiet him. Which was good, because Loki was busy _watching_. It was intriguing to see the thick white melt into thin clearness. He slid some of the melted oil inside with one long, slender finger. Thor gasped at the intrusion as he always did, even though one really would think he'd expect it by now. Loki smirked and gave it a twist, earning himself another gasp. 

That contrast, though. That had been lovely, watching Thor's heat work a transformation. He sank to his knees to get a better view as he scooped more oil out. This time he got it halfway inside Thor's still-tight ring before it all melted and trickled back out. He worked patiently, stretching gently with his fingers and trying larger and larger pieces, eager to watch the solid whiteness disappear inside his brother. It was slick and messy and smelled delicious, and Thor so rarely let him simply _play_ like this without making demands or complaints about wanting more. He finally tried a huge piece, nearly all that was left of the small jar, nearly half the size of his fist. And it _went._ The edges melted and softened as they pressed against Thor's skin, but he still gave a soft grunt of strain as he felt it slide in.

Loki slapped him again. "Quiet. You're distracting me." 

"You could have at least given me a little warning," Thor answered.

"I thought it was obvious what I was working up to," Loki said. "I didn't realize I needed to spell everything out."

"Well, maybe you do."

"Okay. I'm going to lick your ass for eighty-seven seconds, and then I'm going to stick my tongue in."

Thor snorted. "You know perfectly well what I meant."

"Maybe if you weren't such a baby about getting things besides my dick up your ass."

"I happen to _like_ your dick up my ass, okay? So sue me."

"If you don't want my tongue, just say so. I can take it."

"Yes, I want your tongue. I didn't realize _I_ needed to spell everything out."

" _Fine_. I'm going to lick you until you can't stand, and then I'm going to fuck you."

"Okay. Fine. Do it."

"I will."

"Okay."

"Fine."

"So do i-" Thor cut off with a choked cry. Despite what he'd said, Loki didn't start with licking. He'd gone straight in, right away, as far as he could go, and Thor was glad the table was sturdy because there was no way his legs could hold him up through this. His fingers tensed and curled, grabbing helplessly at the smooth wood beneath his hands, as Loki's tongue prodded gently. 

Thor sprawled on the smooth table as he melted into a puddle of moans and pleasure. Loki shifted his head slowly, licking at every bit of velvety passage he could reach. His hands gripped Thor's cheeks, holding him open, and Thor could hear his precum dripping on the linoleum floor. The sound was yet another reminder of where they were, what they had done, and the very thought of their new freedom urged him onward just as his brother's wickedly perfect tongue did. 

The rich coils in his belly tightened and Thor could feel his climax growing imminent when Loki pulled back and began to lick in long, gentle strokes, from balls to back. It would have been amazing a few minutes ago, but now, after having had more, it was frustrating, it was taunting, it was - it was _Loki, exactly._ He growled, earning himself Loki's laughter, but he felt his brother straighten behind him.

The air was rich with sex and sweet with coconut as Loki took him. For all his licking, Loki had removed very little of the oil, and it squelched obscenely and ran down Thor's legs each time Loki thrust into him. He might not have been able to stand on his own, but he quickly found that he still had enough use of his legs to tense them and press his hips back to meet his brother.

Thor's passage tightened around him as his orgasm again drew near. Loki watched his hands grasping for purchase as he tried to hold on to some sense of control, even as Loki reached around him to strip it away. When Thor came, it was with all the noisy joy he'd always had to hide before, loud cries mixed with long low moans. Every gorgeous muscle in his back, his arms, his ass, everything Loki could see, tensed and froze as his cum splashed to the floor. 

Loki fucked harder, chasing his own pleasure before Thor had the chance to grow sore. It found him quickly, and he dug his fingers into Thor's waist as he came, hard enough that he knew there would be faint traces tomorrow. Thor loved these little displays and reminders of his brother's possessiveness. Neither of them had ever known another lover, and neither of them had any wish to. It pleased them both beyond words to know that that Loki's fingertips were the only ones to mark Thor's skin, that the sound of Loki's breathy moans was known by Thor alone.

And now they were free. They would never need know anything else. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has to go out of town for a conference. Their plans to Skype are ruined by overtaxed wifi. But while Loki can't stream, he can download.
> 
> Thor sends him something worth watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's song-
> 
>  
> 
> [Cyndi Lauper- She-bop](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KFq4E9XTueY)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Loki's new job wanted him to attend a conference three weeks after he started. 

"We'll skype?" Thor asked. 

"Of course. Every night," Loki promised. Every day since the move felt like a honeymoon. Not something they wanted interrupted, but there wasn't much choice. 

Skype, it turned out, didn't work so well when one was in a small hotel trying to use the same wifi network as every other conference attendee. It was so jumpy and stuttery that they couldn't understand anything beyond the simplest of greetings, and those only because they were expected. 

They tried for perhaps ten minutes before Loki sent Thor a text, saying he was giving up. 

Thor texted back his unhappy agreement. 

The next day, not long after lunch, Thor texted again, telling Loki to check his dropbox once he was in his room for the night. 

His curiosity, already piqued, grew exponentially when he got to his room and found an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne waiting for him. There was no note. It needed none. 

Loki took off his suit jacket, hanging it up carefully, before pouring himself a glass and settling down in front of his laptop. The only change to his dropbox was a large file labelled _Watch Me._ He clicked it. The wifi hadn't gotten any better, and he was starting on his third glass by the time the download was complete. 

The video started with the image of a piece of paper, with _Watch, don't touch_ scrawled in purple sharpie. Thor's handwriting was appalling, but (with considerable practice) Loki had come to learn it. He smiled in anticipation just as a hand swooped in and carried the paper away. 

In its place, Thor filled the screen. He was naked and erect, staring right into the lens and grinning with a very Loki-like smile. 

He leaned back, and Loki could see that Thor was in their bed, taking up the whole thing just because he could. He lay still for a few minutes, eyes closed and a soft smile dancing across his lips. Only the gentle bobbing of his cock told of what was in his mind. 

Loki sometimes came home to find Thor in bed like this. He would watch as his brother's soft cock thickened and rose to his stomach before beginning to bead clear pearls at the tip. "What are you thinking about?" Loki would always ask him. 

"You," Thor would always answer. 

Loki wondered - _desperately_ wondered - whether Thor could bring himself just with his thoughts, but every time he resolved that _this_ would be the time he found out, he then found himself unable to resist touching the warm and inviting body spread out before him. Perhaps this would be the night he would finally learn. 

Thor let out a soft sigh, arching his back and letting his legs fall further open before relaxing back into the mattress. His balls had begun to tighten, making the seam more prominent. Loki's eyes ran along it, up the thick vein at the underside of Thor's cock up to the slit that at this angle he could barely see. It was the same pass that Thor loved for him to do with his tongue, broad flat sweeps that made Thor wiggle and purr. 

Thor loved for him to dip his tongue in the thick liquid that would be coming out of him more heavily by now. Loki would draw back and let it form a long thread that would sparkle and shimmer in the air before breaking and leaving a thin bright line across Thor's thigh. He would do that over and over until his brother's skin was covered in a web as delicate as a spider's. Sheer, unbreakable netting that kept Thor a most willing prisoner. 

And then Thor _did_ purr, as though his thoughts were one with Loki's despite the gap in time and space. It made him feel close. Loki did so love being close to Thor. Much as he enjoyed a great variety of positions, his very favorite was for them to spoon, Loki curled tight around Thor's back, one arm wrapped around his chest holding them together as Loki buried himself in his brother. It almost felt as though they could melt together into one, when they were like that. He loved that it was Thor's favorite, as well. 

Thor did move. Loki found he wasn't able to be disappointed as he watched Thor raise a hand to touch his lips. He ran the tip of his finger so lightly across them, tracing the edges with a touch as light as air. He touched Loki like this sometimes. He would do it right as they were starting, taking in the softness of Loki's lips and the rush of air as Loki's breathing began to speed. He also liked it after, his fingers lazy and affectionate as they teased out the tingling that always ran through Loki's nerves after he had climaxed. 

Thor liked it when Loki kissed him this way, too, gentle ticklish brushes as they murmured to one another with words of love and want and promise. Loki wondered which of those things he was thinking of. 

Loki's pants, which had been growing tight, were rapidly becoming uncomfortable, and he was just standing to remove them when Thor's lips parted and his tongue slid out to lick his own finger. Loki froze, enraptured by the sight. Thor's tongue was pointed and it made tiny, precise strokes up the full length of his finger, just the way he enjoyed teasing Loki's cock right before he swallowed it down. 

Which was, of course, what he did next. He opened his mouth wider and slid two fingers in, sucking at them wantonly. It was impossible to tear his eyes away from the sight and equally impossible to keep his pants zipped, and he half-fell off the bed as he rose to undress himself with blind fingers. By the time Loki was nude, Thor was moaning softly and his cock had a steady stream of precome falling to his stomach. 

He always responded this way when he had Loki in his mouth. He would start out softly, eyes blissfully shut, and gain speed and vigor as his own arousal grew. Loki liked to tangle his fingers into Thor's hair and curl them around Thor's neck while Thor sucked him. He never forced Thor's movements, but the added closeness of it took sex and made it love. Thor's mouth would get hotter and wetter as his cock started leaking, and he would open his eyes and stare right into Loki's own. It never took long to bring him off once Loki had finished. 

Loki's eyes darkened as Thor slipped his fingers free and began to trail them lower. His other hand rose from where it had been lightly fisting the sheets, so that each nipple could receive equal attention. His mouth still hung loosely open, and Loki could see the slight trembling of his lower lip as he teased the taut nubs, drawing circles - one wet, one dry - on the tips before pinching and twisting lightly. 

Thor's nipples were exquisitely sensitive. Loki could happily play with them for hours, watching the skin grow tighter and darker as he stroked and pinched and nibbled. Thor loved it when Loki would capture one gently between his teeth, suck at it, and lick the tip, all at once. He would arch his back and moan and beg for more. 

When Thor's hands swept downward, not to his cock, but to his hips, Loki was momentarily puzzled. As he watched the way Thor twisted his arms around, forcing himself into an awkward position so unlike his usual grace, Loki remembered. The night before he left. His brother doubled up beneath him, his toes caught on the rung of their headboard to hold himself in position. His own fingers bit in to Thor's hips, pulling him upwards to meet each thrust. He had apologized afterwards; it was more bruising than he had meant, his marks blooming like early spring violets. Thor said not to worry, that he didn't mind. 

Now it seemed he did more than _not mind._ He shifted around until he was able to match his own fingers to the pattern left on him. It meant curling his hips up somewhat, his ass lifting off the bed and the cheeks parting just enough to tease and promise. 

This was one of the things Loki loved most about being with his brother. He heard other people talk about not wanting their partner to see them in certain ways - an undignified angle, perhaps, or an unflattering view, or when they were ill - and the idea was completely foreign. He and Thor had never had a time when they did not know one another's bodies completely. When Thor broke his arm when he was eight, Loki would help him get his cock out to piss. When Loki got drunk the first time, Thor held his hair while he puked. There was no difference for them between brotherly and sexual intimacy. They both pitied those who had less. 

Thor moaned softly as he pressed his own fingers into the tender bruises, just enough pressure for Loki to see the shadows. Loki watched his eyes sink shut and Thor relaxed into stillness, only the fluttering of his lashes and the soft bobbing of his cock to betray his thoughts. 

By the time Thor uncurled himself down to the bed and reached for the bottle of lube, his chest was heaving. This was something Loki liked to do himself, when they were together. He would squirt some into his hand and let it warm up before he ran it over Thor's cock, his fingers wrapping around its solid length and giving careful strokes, making sure every bit was coated and gleaming. He would sit back and admire it, proud and shining with promise. 

His mind wandered back to the first time they had done this together. It was before they had even kissed. Thor had shown up at his bedroom door one night while their parents were at the opera, a grin on his face and a challenge on his lips. He had tried to make it sound like no more than a variation on a circle jerk. Loki had not believed him; he had been aware, for what felt like ages, of his brother's gaze heavy on his body. He would have spoken sooner but for the sheer pleasure he had taken in making his obnoxiously older and bigger brother suffer. Loki had resolved not to give Thor what he wanted. Not until he asked. 

So when Thor had made his dare, Loki simply shrugged before accepting. Thor had done Loki first - "to show you how, little brother," - he had said. His hands had been huge and hot as he brought Loki off. Loki had only ever come to the thought of his brother; holding back, fighting the clock, was a challenge to one so conditioned, but in the end he was proud of how long he had resisted the exquisite pleasure that Thor coaxed forth. 

When it was his turn to bring Thor, he had the advantage; the whole time Thor had worked him, he could see Thor's cock responding, growing eager in the face of Loki's pleasure and the feel of Loki's skin. Thor lost the game, coming only minutes after Loki's cool hands wrapped themselves around his shaft and began their incessant torment. 

It was after the third time they played their game that Loki grew frustrated with the wait and kissed him. They had never looked back. And now here was Thor, taller, broader, but making the same delicious sounds and smiling the same dizzying smile. All Loki had ever known of desire. 

Thor's hips began to move, barely an inch, thrusting up into his hand as he grew close. Sometimes Loki would hold his hand still and make Thor do all the work, bucking and curling upwards, desperate for his touch. Other times Loki would order him to stay perfectly still and savor the sight of his brother's clenched jaw and knotted brow as he fought his body's instincts, always wanting to give Loki everything he asked. What a joy it was, to learn that Thor made these same noises when he was alone and thinking of Loki. Quiet pleading sounds that took whimpers and Loki's name and made them into questions Loki longed to answer. 

Thor came with a cry, white bursts spattering across his stomach and chest as his hips stuttered and his balls jerked. The look on his face was exquisite. Loki was more than a little tempted to pause the video and simply absorb the vision of Thor, mid-climax, lips frozen mid-cry and thick ropes of spend hanging in the air. 

When it was over, Thor melted onto the bed, fighting for control of his roughened breath. Loki could see the white puddles across his skin shimmer as the lingering jolts through Thor's body left him still shaking. Sometimes he could feel it for himself, when he held Thor's hands afterwards, tiny nervous impulses that shot through him well into his afterglow. 

Thor at last opened his heavy lids and gave Loki a lazy grin. One hand disappeared offscreen, returning a moment later with another sign. 

_Your turn_ it read. 

Loki smiled and turned on his camera. 


End file.
